


So Goddamn Sweet

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fantasy, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Gonta asks Miu to make him an ovipositor





	So Goddamn Sweet

“Miu, you make machine, can you help Gonta?” Gonta hovered nervously at the entrance to Miu's lab. He had never told anyone about this interest, it certainly wasn't fitting for a gentleman, but Miu talked about her own desires with such comfort, he suspected it might be alright. 

“Sure, whatcha need, virgin?!” Miu looked up from her workbenches and smiled, with Gonta's blush, this was sure to be interesting. 

Gonta covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. “Gonta have picture… insect parts.” He walked over to her and held up a labeled diagram of an ovipositor. 

“What kinda kinky shit are you into?!” Miu exclaimed, taking the paper from him and looking it over. 

“Gonta not think was kink… Just what Gonta imagine at night…”

“Oh my God, you really want this for jacking off, don't you?!” She crowed, laughing with a fond, surprised smile. There was really only one thing someone could want with that, but it was still pretty unexpected. 

Gonta looked down at the floor, “Not very gentleman, huh? Gonta sorry… Miu not have to.” He felt his face turning even redder from shame. 

“No, you stupid virgin, I'm excited! The gorgeous girl genius is so generous! I always want to make everyone have the best orgasms!” Miu grinned, “You should bow down and kiss my feet ‘cause I'm gonna get you the best damn eggs to shove up your ass!”

Gonta immediately did as suggested, dropping to his knees and reaching for her foot. 

“Eeeeeeee, I didn't mean it literally!!!” Miu cringed, then reached for his hand to pull him back up, “So, tell me how the fantasy works, it'll help me build it best for ya.” She grabbed a notebook and one to jot down notes and designs. 

“Oh, um,” Gonta shuffled awkwardly, this situation had gone weirdly at every step and he was already quite embarrassed, “Well, Gonta make friends with giant wasp, even though wasp not friendly. Gonta gentle enough to make friends anyway. Then wasp trust Gonta carry her babies. So Gonta lay down, spread legs, and she put tube in Gonta. Squeeze in many eggs, so many Gonta feel like might break. Then Gonta get get stiff here,” he gestured between his legs, “And wasp babies healthy when Gonta happy, so even though not gentleman thing to do, Gonta must feel good. Then Gonta carry eggs for days and must do that all the time.”

Miu glanced over from her design work and saw the happy, genuine smile on Gonta's face. He was being one hundred percent genuine. “Leave it to you to go and make egg laying kink so goddamn sweet…”


End file.
